A letter with no return address
by imoshen88
Summary: Weiss Schnee, head of the SDC, is sitting in her office, reading a report in regards to the whereabouts of an old friend, as another 'friend' barges into her office, carrying a letter and a parcel, both addressed to her. (*Update* December 13th 2016: Epilogue added, please enjoy.)
1. A letter with no return address

**So, welcome to my first attempt a writing a story. I want to give a big thanks to both Shaded122 & TigerCritic, who both not only beta'd this story, but also pushed me to actually write to begin with.  
Finally, I also want to give a thank you to TeacherYumi which from whom I have learned so much.  
But, without further ado, onto the story.**

* * *

 **A letter with no return address**

Weiss Schnee, head of the SDC, was sitting in her office. It had been several years since her father had stepped down as CEO, and even longer since the fall of Beacon. While Weiss did play her part in the reclamation of Vale, as well of in the defeat of Salem, she never returned to finish her education as a huntress. While she to this day still missed her team, and even more their dolt of a leader, Weiss could not ignore the things she had seen during the war. She knew while as a huntress, she might be able to fight the grimm, as the head of the SDC she might just stand a chance of fighting the beast that was the hatred between the humans and the faunus.

When she had shared her decision with her team, she was not surprised to find Blake in complete support, even offering her help in bridging the divide between the two races, but Yang, Blake's girlfriend at the time -and now wife, offering the same. Yang & Blake had during the war become an example of not only what good cooperation between the two races could bring, but also of love between the two races. While quite a few people definitely did look down upon the idea, no one dared to say that to the two huntress'.

What however **had** surprised Weiss, was Ruby's reaction. She had thought that as her partner, Ruby would be the most supportive of them all, but instead Ruby's reaction had seemed anything but. Yes, Ruby had wished her the best of luck in her endeavor (Who would have thought that Dolt knew words like that?), but there had been none of the usual excitement in her voice, and Ruby had equally refused to meet her eyes.  
What Weiss however had not expected was that this would be the last she got to speak to Ruby. Ruby had returned to beacon to finish her huntress training together with Yang, Blake and the only surviving member of team JNPR, Ren, joining team RWBY in her stead.

Weiss had been there in the auditorium when _her_ team had graduated at the very top of their year. She had wanted to congratulate them all, as well as have another chance to speak to Ruby, however as she went to meet up with the graduates, the only sign of Ruby having ever been there was the smell of roses and a few petals on the floor. She had asked Blake & Yang about it, who both had simply given her a sad look and explained that Ruby had a mission on menagerie she had to rush off to. This was the last time she had seen Ruby in person, with Ruby's constant missions even keeping her away from the wedding between Blake & Yang.

The only way Weiss had to keep track of her old _partner_ was the completed mission reports Ruby would turn in every once in a while, the few times she would appear in various news media, and some sparse updates from Blake & Yang. While Ruby might not be her partner anymore, Weiss still cared for the Scythe wielder greatly, as she know without Ruby she would never have had the strength to get to where she was to day. It had however now been months since anyone had heard from the Rose, and it worried Weiss greatly. While it wasn't uncommon for Ruby to fall of the map, it would usually never last more than a month before she at least would check in with sister Yang, but at this point it had been more than 3 months since even Yang had heard from her younger sister.

Weiss had since then hired an investigator to try and track down the whereabouts of the Rose, and it's in the middle of reading one such report we currently find Weiss, as suddenly the buzzer of the intercom was heard.

"Miss Schnee, there is a Mr. Qrow here to see you", the voice of her secretary sounded.

 _'_ _Qrow.. Why would Ruby's uncle be here to see her?'_

"Send him in, please" Weiss responded to her secretary, and soon after the sound of the electronic lock was heard.

While Weiss' sister Winter & Qrow had always been at odds, Weiss had grown a sense of familiarity with the man, thanks most of all to his niece, and while she never applauded his alcohol habits, they would usually greet each other with a smile.

Weiss shock was therefore complete as Qrow walked through the door, not only very much sober, but also with an angry scowl on his face. The man walked straight towards her desk, constantly keeping his eyes straight on her, and for a second Weiss thought the man was about to attack her as he started reaching around his back. What Qrow however instead pulled out was a medium sized parcel, as well as a letter go with it. Weiss would have breathed a sigh of relief if not the still scowl on the man's face, which she noticed as he got closer seemed to be borne more out of pain than actual anger.

As Qrow finally made it to the desk, he simply looked her in the eyes, an almost apologetic look coming to his face, as he handed her the letter, left the parcel on her desk, and turned to leave without a single word. It took almost a minute for Weiss to compose herself, an exceedingly long time for the normally composed CEO, as she almost did not dare to even look at the letter. As she however started to breathe in to calm herself, a scent so familiar and yet one she hadn't smelled in ages, hit her nostrils… _Roses…_

As Weiss looked down upon the letter, there was no doubt who it was from. Equally as she could never mistake that scent for anyone else, Ruby's handwriting had equally become very familiar to her during their first year at Beacon where she would help Ruby study. On the envelope was written _'To the best partner I'll ever have'_ , a title that might have made the woman smile, if not because how ominous the entire situation felt to her.

With bathed breathing and now shaking hands, the white haired woman, opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

* * *

 _Weiss_

 _Did I ever tell you that you were_ _ **my**_ _first friend too? I remember you telling me about how cold it was growing up in Schnee Manor. How people were only interested in you because of your surname. Well for me it began with my choice to isolate myself after my mother's death. I became very dependent on Yang, and as such did not really open up to other people. When I finally however outgrew this, people chose to avoid me instead because I was different. I mean, here was this little girl running around in her deceased mother's cloak and wielding a scythe more than twice her height. It really didn't help that I was more skilled at combat either, as it for a lot of them seemed more embarrassing to be beat by the 'weirdo'._

 _When I got accepted into Beacon, I honestly was excited simply by the prospect of having a new chance to start over. To prove that I deserved my place at beacon, and that I was worth being friends with.  
_ _I recall the 'explosive' start we had, both literally and figuratively, and how even after you had scolded me, I had still in my head decided I was going to somehow prove to you how 'awesome' I was. As such when our eyes met during initiation, I felt as if fate was giving me another chance, and even with our conflicts, I couldn't have been happier. I just knew I_ _ **had**_ _to make you my friend._

 _I still can also clearly remember our argument during our first year, about my lack of leadership skills, but even more I remember you waking me up that night and telling me 'So I just want you to know that I will be the best teammate you've ever had'. I remember the warm feeling I felt inside my chest, and swearing to myself that I would be the same for you._

 _I remember the first time meeting team SSSN, your infatuation with Neptune, and even more the dance. You looked so beautiful that night, and I remember thinking that Neptune must have been the biggest idiot in the world for not going with you. I also remember wishing I had asked you to dance with me instead…_

 _I obviously recall the fall of Beacon, an experience I could never forget even if I have tried.  
I remember my relief at seeing you were alright, us fighting through to the tower and I recall seeing Pyrrha die. I remember everything going a pure white as my powers triggered, but I also remember my last thought before I blacked out being 'I hope Weiss will be alright'._

 _I can in my head still hear the song you sang in performance after the fall, and just how hauntingly beautiful it was. I knew then you hadn't given up, and that I had to come find you. As such I also fondly remember finally arriving at Schnee Manor and having to sneak past the guards as Jacques wouldn't allow me in to see you. Even more I remember getting to hug and hold you, as I finally made it to your room. It felt like a part of myself that I had been missing finally was back with me._

 _I remember the challenges we went through to first of all reclaim vale, but furthermore to finally bring down Salem.  
_ _I am certain you however recall these times as well as I do, remember the losses suffered, the pain, and the betrayal of some of the people closest to us. It's a time I avoid thinking about if I have the choice. What I however also recall, and this time sadly far from fondly, is having to say_ _ **goodbye**_ _and return to Beacon without you._

 _I to this day can't blame you for your decision, as I know of all the good you have done since that time, but I also knew that when you made this decision, you went on a path where I couldn't follow._

 _I was back then, and will always be just a simple huntress. I can fight grimm with the best of them, but when it came to the things you had to do, I knew I couldn't be of help, and that if I tried I would only become a hindrance. So while I might back then have said that I would see you soon again, I knew that it was actually_ _ **goodbye**_ _._

 _So, I went back to beacon, deciding that if you were going to make the world a better place with your work at the SDC, I would become the best huntress I possibly could. I was going to fight the evil of the world my way, just as you were going to do it yours.  
_ _As you probably know, I graduated top of my class, but still, while it should have felt as an accomplishment, all I recall is feeling empty inside, as you were missing there next to me._

 _I remember not as much seeing but simply feeling your presence at the graduation party, and I remember running as I could hear your stilettos coming nearer. I knew that if I saw you, I would have asked you either to 'come back to me', or asked you to allow me to join you at the SDC. I wanted to be with my partner again, as I just felt incomplete without you, but I also knew that it would stop you from accomplishing the good you could do, something I would never allow to happen._

 _Still, as time went on, the feeling of being incomplete never went away, no matter how many missions I completed, how many grimm I killed or how many people I helped, it still couldn't fill the void. It was about a year after I graduated when I finally realized why. I was reading the wedding invitation sent to me from Yang & Blake, when I couldn't help but picture you in a wedding dress, but more importantly, with myself standing next to you. I was, probably had been since those first days at Beacon, and still am to this point, irrevocably in love with you._

 _It makes so much sense to me as I look back on it now. The feeling in my chest whenever I looked at you. The heat that would spread all throughout my body when we hugged, and the need to break eye contact whenever I looked at you, because I was certain I was blushing. Even more there was the heartbreak when we were apart, and how much it even hurts now that you're not here with me._

 _But what could I do? I know you cared for me greatly as a partner, and we probably were closer to each other than anyone else... but if you could ever see me as more? I have my doubts. Finally, even if I had somehow had been lucky enough to have you return my feelings, I knew neither of us could, or perhaps rather should, act on them. You still had a job to do with the SDC, and in between the trouble it would cause for your family being together not only with a commoner, but a girl nonetheless, it would only make your work that much harder._

 _I have however still, time and time again, wanted to be selfish & ask you nonetheless. To at least have an answer if nothing else. However again, I know by now that is not an option either._

 _I do have one last, perhaps selfish, request. Ever since I said goodbye to you all those years ago, my biggest regret has not been able to get to be near you. So, if you to some extent feel the same, no matter if as a friend or more, I ask you to please keep what I sent you close to yourself and take very well care of it.  
_ _As such, even if I am meant to never be close to you again, at least part of me will be._

 _I love you Weiss, and will keep doing so with my last breath and even after._

 _Your dolt,  
_ _Ruby Rose._

* * *

Weiss' hands were shaky, her breath unsteady and her eyes unfocused as she put the letter down. She honestly had no idea how to process what she had just read, she only knew that her heart hurt, and that tears were slowly starting to fall from her eyes.  
She followed the tears with her eyes, and just as the tears, her sight landed on the parcel she had first seen Qrow leave, but since had completely forgotten about until the last few lines of Ruby's letter.

She as carefully as she could manage, with her still shaking hands, began to open the parcel. She soon was met again with the familiar scent of roses, but also with a very familiar red colour. Weiss' mind for a while completely refused to process what it was seeing, but as she finally managed to opened the parcel and pull out the content, it was indeed Ruby's cloak.  
The same red cloak Ruby had gotten from her mother so many years ago. _The same cloak that Ruby never went without…_

As that thought registered in her mind, she dropped the cloak as she rushed back to the report she had just started reading when suddenly Qrow arrived. She raced through the report, scanning over the words frantically as her mind screamed out. It couldn't be true, it had to be a joke or something. So she held to that belief, until a certain line appeared on the paper. She dropped the report, and soon that line was soaked through with tears as a heart wrenching wail was heard from the office of Weiss Schnee.

 _Ruby Rose has been declared killed in action on Sunday the 5_ _th_ … Only 2 days earlier.

* * *

 **So yeah, as Yang would say, 'That's a thing'. I would say 'I'm sorry', but that would be a lie. Please do feel free to leave a review with your thoughts.**


	2. Epilogue: An answer that came too late?

**So, I will start with saying that I never really planned to write this. The 'first' chapter was supposed to be the only one, but in between the amazing feedback I received, encouragement from my wonderful beta readers and myself not being able to quite get the story out of my head, this is the result. So a thank you to everyone who favourited, followed or even reviewed the first part, and an even bigger thank you to Shaded122 and TigerCritic again, as without them I would never have been able to finish this.** **Now, on to the Epilogue.**

* * *

More than a week had passed since Ruby Rose had fallen in combat, and crimson themed huntress now found herself looking down not only at her mother's grave, but also her own.

 _Here lies Ruby Rose, huntress, sister, hero & friend.  
She fought for those who could not themselves and left this world too soon.  
Thus kindly she scatters to join her mother's side._

Still, Ruby did not regret the decision she had made as she had gone into her last fight, as she knew that if she hadn't a lot more people would have died. She didn't quite remember actually dying, only fighting wave after wave of grimm, and how as her aura finally ran out, she was overwhelmed. Everything went black after that and the next thing she remembered is 'waking up' at a very familiar cliffside.

She had known immediately where she was as this place, while holding her greatest sorrow, also held some of her fondest memories. She didn't require the smell of the sea, the idyllic view, or even a look at the now pair of grave markers, she could simply recognise the place from just how much it meant to her. From all the visits to talk to her mother about what had happened in her life and sometimes bringing along her father, her uncle Qrow, her sister Yang or even the one time Weiss.

' _Weiss…_ ' The name still made it sting in her chest, Ruby knowing that the way she finally shared her feelings with her partner was in no way fair to the woman she loved. The scythe wielder however just knew she could not have gone through with her last mission, thinking that Weiss would never have known just how important she was to her. She truly hoped that she would perhaps forgive her one day, and that just maybe her cloak would keep her warm and safe, now that she would never get the chance again herself.

While most people would have perhaps lost track of their surroundings, dealing with thoughts like this, Ruby Rose was not a huntress for nothing. She quickly noticed the sound coming from the forest of someone approaching, the rustle of the undergrowth giving them away, but oddly enough also what sounded like heels. Ruby quickly headed for cover by nearby tree, a decisions perhaps silly considering her situation, but she had over the years learned to trust her instincts, and being silly really didn't bother her either.

She looked towards the treeline, a sense of trepidation for some reason sneaking upon her and as the tree line was broken, she knew why. While at first this person might have been mistaken for Ruby herself, her signature cloak hanging on the person's shoulders, the hair would quickly prove otherwise. Weiss Schnee, the one person Ruby would have wished she had one more chance to talk to, was taking somewhat slow but steady steps towards the cliffside and her, and her mother's, grave markers. The red cloak though, was not the only different thing about her partner, as her usual white theme was replaced with a no less beautiful and well crafted **black** set. Finally, there was the expression on the white haired woman's face, which would usually exude confidence, instead was replaced with a much more solemn expression

She noticed how Weiss' steps started to become shorter as she got nearer to her goal, Weiss seemingly stopping a several steps away from the markers. She could see how her partner's chest expanded with a heavy breath, her fists clenching, before finally she breathed out, opened her hands and took the last few steps towards the place Ruby herself had woken up.

Ruby slowly, and without a sound, crept closer to where Weiss was. Not because she feared Weiss would see her, but because she feared what she would see herself. What kind of pain she may have brought to the person who she only ever wanted to see smile. She kept moving closer, but froze in place as the white haired woman's voice rang out.

"Hello Ruby.." Ruby tensed up "hello Miss Rose" and relaxed again. Her crush's.. no, her _love's_ voice was just as beautiful as she remembered it, though it held a hint sadness.

"I want to start with offering my condolences to you Miss Rose, or Summer as I knew the dolt would have insisted on me calling you, were she still here" Ruby smiled softly at that, she had missed her nickname from Weiss.

"I wish I could have been there to help her, to protect her, but due to the stupidity of us both, I didn't even know just how much of a risk she was taking. I promise you if I had known, I would have been there to fight with her, even it had been the end of me too" Weiss' voice rang out clear and strong, showing she truly meant her words, but Ruby couldn't help but notice how it broke by the end of the sentence.

"But, Miss R- Summer, if it's okay, I'm going to have a word with your daughter." Ruby saw how her partner turned slightly to face her grave marker instead, but also how Weiss' normally proud posture seemed to falter just slightly.

"Hi Ruby.." Weiss voice was quieter, "This is not how I ever hoped or imagined our next meeting would be." Ruby could only agree, "I always hoped, even after missing you at your graduation, or even Blake & Yang's wedding, that life would bring us back together someday. I imagined that perhaps one day you would show up at my office, dragging me along for a hunt, or perhaps just for cookies, or that maybe one of the times when I went to visit Blake & Yang, you'd be there too."

"It wasn't until the day I learned what had happened to you.. the day I got your letter.. that I gave up hope for that to happen" Weiss' words made Ruby's chest ache. Part of her always longed for the same to happen, but yet she had made sure that it never did.

"Speaking of the letter, do you know just how **much** I wanted to be angry at you? Not only did you keep this much from me, _your partner_ , but when you finally decide to share it with me, it's through a letter!"

"You, Ruby Rose, were the one who insisted there should never be secrets on our team.. secrets between partners.. That as a team we should be able to trust each other. You were the **only** one I ever truly felt I could share everything with. How I got my scar or even the things I went through growing up… You could have told me anything, Ruby." Weiss took a heavy breath.

"Despite that, what is worse though, what hurt even more, is that it was not even minutes after learning these things, I learn that you died. How can you tell me things like this and then just go and die?!" Weiss voice was rapidly getting louder, and Ruby could see how tears were starting to pool in the azure blue eyes, a situation reflected in Ruby too.

"I didn't want to believe it at first, _you dying_ , the letter, anything really. I thought.. hoped.. that it was a nightmare, and I would awaken to find myself in bed, the day not even having begun. As it became painfully obvious that it was not the case however, I refused to believe you had died." Weiss stopped for a second to dry the tears that were now running down her cheeks.

"You were a prodigy, Ruby, the very best of us. The silver eyed huntress who took down Salem. How could a grimm, or anything else for that matter, have killed you? I adamantly refused to accept it, hiring any hunter or huntress I could to try and track you down. I even missed your funeral, as I felt like if I went, it would mean accepting what had happened" The normally proud woman sniffled, and Ruby had never wished harder that she was able to hug and comfort Weiss.

"I am really sorry for not being there for that, Ruby, at your funeral" Weiss added so quietly that Ruby almost didn't hear.

"It was not until after a visit from your uncle, I finally learned and accepted exactly what had happened." Weiss took another heavy breath. "He took me to see **that** place.. the place where you _died_ "

The normally stoic woman went quiet after that and Ruby could soon see tears now running freely down her face. She wanted so badly to reach out to her, but she knew she couldn't. Instead a few minutes went by in silence as her partner composed herself. Oddly enough though, as Weiss began to talk again, she had a small smile on her lips.

"I got to meet the people of the town, the people you _saved_. They told me about just how dire the situation had been and how you had refused to give up. How even through insurmountable odds, you managed to keep the town safe. The mayor told me how they had told you to simply escape with the people that would be able to make it, but how you had said you wouldn't leave a single person behind" Weiss shook her head softly.

"I remember thinking just how that was so like you. Refusing to ever leave a single person behind if you could prevent it." Weiss closed her eyes. "With having learned that, I couldn't be angry at you anymore, but I also couldn't keep denying that you were truly gone. It would be denying the sacrifice you made for all the people who are still alive because of you." Weiss' smile grew wider.

"You are a hero, Ruby, yet again. True, you might not have saved as many people this time as you did when we defeated Salem, but the people of this town won't ever forget you." _and neither will I_ Weiss added wordlessly, though Ruby couldn't hear.

"Before Qrow and I left, we made sure not only that the town's defences were repaired, but also further that they had the resources to be upgraded. Finally as a request from the mayor, there will also be raised a memorial in the town, dedicated not only to you, but to all hunters and huntress' who pay the ultimate sacrifice in protecting those who can't protect themself." Ruby smiled at that, knowing that it must have been Weiss who made certain it was for everyone, just as she herself would have wanted.

"A last thing that remains with me from this visit however is as Qrow and I made to leave, I was approached by this little faunus girl Jade. She wanted to know if it was true that I knew you and if I were a huntress as well. I told her that you used to be my partner, and asked her why she wanted to know. Her response however is what I will remember for years to come.

She told me how she wanted to be a huntress, just like the _pretty lady_ that had saved them, but also that she knew that there was no way for her to ever afford to attend a academy. She hoped that as I was a _huntress_ and that since we help people, maybe I could help her train to become one too." Ruby smiled at the mental picture of Weiss training the little faunus girl.

"Jade will be starting at signal in two years, on a full scholarship from the Rose Foundation, a project I hope you will approve of. The Rose foundation, named so in honor of not only you but your mother as well, will be a scholarship foundation dedicated to helping any aspiring hunter or huntress out there, who because of economical means normally wouldn't be able to attend the academies. It's primarily funded by the SDC, but Goodwitch, Qrow and several of the other headmasters have all already pledged their support for it as well." This time it was Ruby's turn to dry her eyes, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She fully supported Weiss' idea, and was honoured to have it named after her.

Weiss remained quiet for a little, almost as if she was giving Ruby some time to compose herself, even if it maybe just was for herself to do the same, before continuing.

"Still, Ruby Rose, while I can understand and accept your reason for staying to fight, even if I wish more than anything you were standing here next to me rather than who knows where, I struggle much more with how I should deal with what you _wrote_." Ruby's anxiousness built, expecting that she somehow got to be here as a spirit, just to have Weiss reject her.

"What upsets me more than anything in the letter.." _here it comes_ Ruby thought "is how you kept all this to yourself for so long." _huh?_ Ruby swore she could feel her heart beating faster.  
"Not only did you keep these feelings secret from me for so long, but furthermore I can tell just how much it hurt you to do, Ruby. No matter what my answer would have been, we could have worked through it together, you wouldn't have had to hurt so much and we could have had so much more time together."

"You say that you didn't want to stop me from doing what good I could do for the world, but with that decision you took away the best thing I had in my life. After everything we went through together, I really thought you knew you how important you were to me." Weiss emotions were again starting to show in her voice, and Ruby could feel her throat closing up

"You were to one who came to get me after the fall, the one who got me to open up, the one who always believed in me even when I didn't and the one who comforted me when Winter died. I went to the SDC because you inspired me to want to do better, but I didn't want to do it _without you_ , I very much doubted that I even could." Tears had returned to Weiss eyes.

"When I went to the graduation, you were the one person I wanted to see, I wanted your advice on what to do, but you weren't there. I accepted that you went off on a mission, but it still hurt I never got to congratulate you on making your dream come true. Be that as it may, when it started hurting even more was when at the wedding, you weren't there either. I had wanted to see you so badly at that point. To tell you what I had been doing, and to hear how you, my best friend, my partner, were doing. When you again didn't show, I truly wondered if I had done something wrong, even if both Blake & Yang swore that it wasn't the case." Ruby could no longer look at Weiss,choosing instead to look at the ground, the pain evident in both her love's voice and face causing Ruby to feel ashamed.

"I considered so many times tracking you down and forcing you to tell me why you were avoiding me, but still hoped that I perhaps was wrong, and that you truly were just busy, and if not, that you yourself would tell me one day. Instead I settled for keeping an eye on what you were doing. When you completed a mission, I heard of it, when you appeared in the media, it was the same, and I was just happy to hear that you were okay." Ruby could tell Weiss' voice was slowly turning more solemn.

"I thought if anything I still had plenty of time... how wrong I was though. I think that is part of the reason I refused to accept the truth, even if it were staring me straight in the face, because I didn't want to be **wrong**. I still wanted to have the chance to reunite with you. I wanted to see that smile that could make even the most cold hearted person smile along with you, smell the scent of roses that always followed you around, or simply just to hear you making stupid jokes to try and make me smile. I wanted to hear you laugh, to see you stuff your face with cookies, but most of all I just wanted to hold and be held by you." Weiss was smiling again, though with the saddest smile Ruby ever remembered seeing on the beautiful face of the woman who meant so much to her.

"Having your cloak with with me now, while it was at first a grim reminder of exactly what had happened to you, I have come to appreciate it. It still has your scent on it, and while I doubt I will ever wear it as well as you did, I can see why you adored it." Weiss pulled the cloak tight.

"I promise you, Ruby, that I will take good care of it, and that I will keep it close until the day I see you again." The thought of that warmed Ruby's heart, and she knew she had made the right decision when she sent it.

"Still, if I am going to have something this important of yours with me until that point, I want you to have something as well." Weiss pulled aside Ruby's cloak, revealing her rapier. "You told me once that that weapons are like an extension of ourselves, so I could think of nothing better I could possibly give you in return. So just as I feel as a part of you is now with me as I wear _your_ cloak, I will leave part of myself with you." Ruby swallowed down the sob she could feel making its way up her throat.

She watched as Weiss used the dust of her rapier to first cast a spell Ruby had never seen before, before driving the tip of Myrtenaster into the ground next to her grave marker, something akin to crimson glass, or perhaps rather ice, appearing around it to hold it in place. It was hauntingly beautiful to look at, and Ruby knew Weiss must have put her everything into making this for her.

"The ice around the tip will never melt, and using a new dust, it will also work as a grimm repellent. While the grimm might have stolen both you and Summer from us all way too soon, they won't get to disturb either of you again. You can finally rest, Ruby." Ruby could see Weiss was doing her best to keep a strong facade as she stood there, but soon the tears broke through again.

"I.. I just wish that I could have been there to help you during the fight. That maybe I could have made a difference and you would still be here." Weiss taking a break as more sobbing broke though. "But, Ruby, Summer, I need to go for now. I promise I will be back to see you both again very very soon. Please take very good care of your daughter for me Miss Rose, and again I am really sorry for failing to protect her"

Weiss took a another short step forward and Ruby couldn't help but to move closer as she saw Weiss bend her knees and getting close to the ground, before putting a hand two fingers on her lips, and placing them down on partner's name.

"Goodbye, Ruby, I love you."

Ruby couldn't stop the words that flowed from her heart and a whisper escaped her lips.

"I love you too, Weiss."

"... **Ruby?!** "

* * *

 **So another 'cliffhanger' so to speak. Again, I'm not really sorry for doing this, but I will also add that I'm done with this story (for now). What this ending means, I'll leave up to your imagination to decide. Thank you again for reading, and please feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
